Don't Have Too Much Fun, Kids
by Squirrel-ducky
Summary: While relaxing away from base, SG-1 have a little too much to drink and nothing goes quite the way they expected.
**_AN: An attempt at a lighter, more humourous fic. This alternates between the present, and the night before. Hopefully all will make sense and you will enjoy what is in store for our favourite team..._**

* * *

Sam's eyes flew open suddenly, as though she'd been shot. The light was dim, and it took her several moments to remember which planet she was on – Earth, it was morning, and the pounding in her head was from the alcohol and not from some sort of torture. Although, she thought groggily, it may as well have been. She rolled over to check her bedside clock, and froze; the clock wasn't there. This wasn't her room. Beside her was—

"No…" she gasped quietly. "Oh, god…"

Beside her in the bed, Daniel made a few sleepy-mumbling noises and unconsciously snuggled closer to her.

Trying desperately not to wake him, Sam shuffled away and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, sitting up and realising that she was naked.

"Oh, shit…"

Her clothes were strewn around the room; hurriedly, she ran around and picked them all up. She had just managed to get her panties on when a sudden intake of breath behind her told her that Daniel was awake.

"Sam..?"

She turned to see him looking at her in slight horror, eyes wide, brow furrowed.

"Hey, Daniel," she replied, with what she hoped was cheeriness. "I'm just gonna…" she gestured towards the bedroom door with her armful of clothes and he nodded emphatically in agreement.

Once she was gone, he sat up; a little too quickly, as it turned out, and he promptly threw up into the conveniently placed rubbish bin next to his bed. Then he quickly took stock of his bedroom: the covers were a mess, he was practically tangled in them, and his clothes were all over the floor.

 _What happened last night?_

He grimaced and pinched the bridge of his nose as he started to remember.

"Oh _no_ …"

* * *

It was a Thursday night like any other, and that meant that it was Team Night. While SG-1 did their best to have a life outside of work, it often proved difficult when all they could think to talk about was how annoying the Tok'ra were being or how Dixon had had his clothes stolen while bathing in a river on P9S-448.

Team night normally involved a barbeque; that night, after a particularly long day, no-one really felt like cooking and so they went straight to O'Malley's for a decent steak and a couple of beers. Half-way into their second round of pool, a well-muscled but badly-dressed jock tried to chat up Sam; she punched him so hard that it made him cry, and they decided to leave pretty quickly. Daniel was already too drunk to drive so Teal'c took him in his very large, very sober vehicle.

They sojourned back to Jack's place for further beverage. Much, _much_ more beer was then consumed – they watched Star Wars Episode VI and played a rather elaborate drinking game that Daniel swore nearly killed him.

After the movie was over and Daniel had finished throwing up for the second time in Jack's bathroom, they decided (wisely) to call it a night. Jack offered them his spare room and his couches to crash on, looking rather hopefully at Sam as he said it, but they declined. Teal'c, unaffected as he was by alcohol, offered to drive the other two home on his way back to the SGC; but they declined, saying that it was far too far out of his way and that they would just split a cab and Sam would pick up her car in the morning. Jack looked slightly wary but bade them farewell as the taxi pulled up, fist-bumping Daniel and awkwardly not hugging Sam.

"Don't have too much fun, kids!" he'd called after them.

* * *

Daniel found himself some pants and a t-shirt and tiptoed into the lounge, where he found Sam sitting perched on the edge of a couch, now fully-clothed. She glanced up when she saw him. Brow still furrowed as only Daniel knew how, he moved slowly to the other couch and sat down. For several moments, neither of them spoke. And then, at once,

"I'm really sorry, I—"

"I don't know what happened, but—"

They broke off, gave an awkward laugh, and said together,

"I think it would be best if we never talk about this again."

Sam sighed in relief. Daniel was faintly amused about how in sync they were.

"Well, I guess I'll just, uh…" Sam managed, standing up and inching towards the door.

"Yes, yes. Good. I'll, uh… I'll see you at work," Daniel replied, following her.

"Yeah. Um. See ya," she said, far chirpier than she felt. Daniel smiled widely, equally as forced, and nodded as he closed the door behind her. As soon as she was gone, his eyes widened again and he took in several deep breaths. There were no regrets in his mind, not really, but he _really_ wasn't looking forward to going to work today.

Out in the corridor, Sam stopped and leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. _Oh god_ , was all she could think, _what if Jack finds out?_ Pulling herself together with some difficulty, she made it down the elevator and out onto the street. She checked her watch; she didn't have time to go home and change before going to pick up her car from Jack's. _Shit_. Oh well, hopefully he wouldn't notice that she was still in yesterday's clothes. She walked a couple of blocks until a taxi appeared.

"Taxi!"

* * *

Daniel had been excited as only the very drunk can be, and was going on about some important discovery that he'd made, much to the confusion of their driver. Sam wasn't really paying attention; however, it was hard to miss that whatever it was was so incredibly _exciting_ and _important_ that she needed to see it _straight away_ so that she could be excited too. Laughing at his boyish enthusiasm, she agreed to go with him to his apartment and check it out, saying that she would call another cab home later.

Daniel was having a little trouble walking, so after paying for the cab, Sam helped him out and together they managed to find his swipe card and keys and successfully entered his building. Even with his arm draped clumsily around her shoulders and her arm clutching his waist, he was stumbling around and every step was touch and go on whether or not they would go tumbling down.

Up the elevator, finally at his door, he got the key in on the third try and they entered his immaculately tidy apartment, so at odds with Jack's house with its extremely 'lived in' air.

"So, Danny, what was it that you wanted to show me?" Sam asked, desperately trying not to slur her words, as she helped manoeuvre Daniel towards a couch. But he just looked at her in confusion.

"What?"

"You wanted to show me something..? You said it was, like, really exciting," Sam explained, giggling a little. Enlightenment dawned on Daniel's face.

"Ohhh yesyesyes, that!" He was halfway down to the couch and managed to switch momentum to haul himself back up, still hanging onto Sam's arm like a lifeline. "Look!" He dragged her through into his kitchen and pointed excitedly at the dishwasher. "I can set a _timer_ on this so that it will start whenever I want it to!"

Sam looked from him to the dishwasher incredulously. He was so obviously thrilled about this tiny new discovery, so different from the Daniel she normally saw who was enthralled by ancient civilisations. After a few seconds of silence, in which Daniel continued gesticulating enthusiastically at the dishwasher, Sam couldn't contain herself any longer and burst out laughing. Daniel's brow furrowed.

"What's funny?"

"Just—just you," Sam gasped out. "I… You're so great, Daniel," she finished, wiping a tear from her eye. Daniel still looked confused, but he shrugged and his expression brightened again. He opened a nearby cupboard and got out two glasses which he filled with water, handing one to her.

"Well, one of us has to be responsible," he explained when she raised an eyebrow at him. The thought of Daniel being responsible in his current state was enough to set her off again, and she started giggling uncontrollably. Daniel towed her back towards the couch, saying firmly that "you're not allowed to go home until you finish that water!" His attempts to look after her were adorably endearing, and Sam put her arm around his shoulders and planted a big kiss on his cheek.

"I just don't know what I'd do without you here to protect me, Daniel," she laughed. By now they had reached the couch, and attempted to sit down. However, what should have been a controlled, graceful movement turned into somewhat of a fall and they fell clumsily down, spilling their water on each other. Sam landed almost on Daniel's lap, and collapsed in a fit of giggles. Daniel, on the other hand, realised how close they now were and how her face was just a few inches from his own and how beautiful she was and that it had been a _really_ long time…

* * *

Sam got out of her taxi at Jack's house and saw him waving to her from inside. Grimacing slightly before putting on her happy face, she bypassed her car in the driveway and went inside.

"Morning, sunshine," Jack said brightly. Sam scowled at him. He had a knack of avoiding hangovers.

"Morning, sir," she replied. She could already see that he was highly amused at her state of dishevelment and that it was going to be a _looong_ day.

"Slept in, did we?" he asked lightly.

"Fell asleep in my clothes, didn't have time to shower this morning," she lied quickly. She knew that Jack would believe her, and would find the situation too funny to scrutinise.

"Jesus, Carter, I didn't realise you were that drunk!" he chuckled. "Come on, I'll make you some breakfast."

"But sir, it's already 7:30 and I need to get to the base—" Jack silenced her with a wave of his hand.

"No no no. You're my 2IC, and I can't have you going without breakfast. I need you to be at your best, which, admittedly, might be hard today," he added, glancing up and down at her. "Why don't you have a shower while I fry up some bacon?" He ignored all Carter's protests and shooed her towards the shower.

When she came out, towelling her hair, she found a large and greasy plate of bacon, eggs, and hash browns was waiting for her on the table, next to a large mug of steaming hot coffee.

"Thank you, sir, this looks amazing," she said gratefully, tucking in. Jack grinned at her across table from where he was busy with his own meal.

"The perfect hangover cure. You'll be back in the land of the living in no time."

He offered her an aspirin before they left, which she accepted and swallowed without water.

The drive to the mountain wasn't too long, but long enough for Sam to seriously consider calling in sick to put off her awkward reunion with Daniel… But Jack would never let her hear the end of it. No, it was no use – she had to go.

* * *

Still chuckling, Sam lifted her head again and found Daniel's face there, barely an inch from her own, looking at her as though she were the most beautiful thing in the world. Sam's face grew instantly serious and the smile fell from her lips as she adjusted to their new, more intimate setting. Her head cocked slightly to one side, brow a little furrowed.

"Daniel?" she whispered.

That was all he needed; the slightest hesitation rather than an outright no; the willingness to try and see him as something other than a friend – to see him as a man.

Just for tonight.

He closed the gap between them and kissed her gently, then drew back to see her face. It was carefully blank. For a moment neither moved as they regarded each other, tension crackling in the air between them. And then, at once, they both surged forwards to kiss again, hungrily now, almost desperately. Sam was furiously trying not to think; Daniel shut his analytical mind off entirely – he didn't have time to think now, only to feel; and he hadn't felt this good in a _long_ time.

* * *

Sam managed to avoid Daniel at the SGC by hiding in her lab until their 10am briefing. He was already in the briefing room when she arrived; they glanced at each other when she entered, and then he was immediately immersed in his steaming cup of coffee. Glancing around, Sam saw that there was another cup in front of the chair opposite him. As Teal'c was sitting next to Daniel, Sam surmised that the cup was for her. Sam nodded her thanks to him as she sat down and he inclined his head still further in acknowledgement. It was a sweet gesture; but, after she'd had a mouthful, not as sweet as the coffee. Good old Daniel – he knew how she liked it. She realised what she'd just thought and shuddered.

Hammond entered the room and surveyed the team. Teal'c looked his usual stoic self, but Carter and Daniel looked… well, severely hungover. And Jack was…

"Where's Colonel O'Neill?" he asked the room.

"Here, sir," Jack replied brightly, stepping into the room. "Sorry I'm late." He walked around to sit beside Sam, looked at her for a moment, and then clapped loudly next to her ear. She flinched away and screwed up her face.

"Sir!" she exclaimed, disgruntled. He grinned smugly.

The briefing seemed to pass by interminably slowly. Minutes crawled by… until Hammond released him, with a pointed "Get some rest," at Sam and Daniel.

"And how's _your_ head, Danny boy?" Jack asked Daniel cheerfully as they headed towards the mess room. Daniel mumbled something incoherently.

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

" _Shut. Up._ "

Sam and Daniel walked as far away from each other as possible. They remained mostly silent, and, once they had acquired more coffee in the mess room, sat at opposite corners of the table. They hadn't said a word to each other all morning, and, as far as Jack could see, hadn't even looked at each other. It didn't take him long to figure it out.

* * *

She'd gasped slightly as he'd eased inside of her. Immediately, he froze, concerned at her face screwed up in pain.

"Sam..?"

"I'm okay," she said through gritted teeth. "It's just… been a while."

"I—I can stop…"

"No!" She answered just a little too quickly. "No, don't stop."

Daniel smiled down at her and gathered her in his arms, his presence comforting and calming her. He moved slowly, gently, until he felt her beginning to relax and move with him. Her hands clung to him, drawing him closer to her, revelling in the intimacy of being this close with another human being, and with someone that she trusted implicitly. It was a heady, intoxicating feeling that pushed them both close to the edge far sooner than they'd anticipated.

She murmured something – but he didn't hear what, and honestly it didn't matter to him; he didn't care who she was thinking about, that she probably wasn't thinking about him. All that mattered was that she was there, with him, giving them both what they needed.

He began moving faster now, feeling her respond. He could feel her heart pounding frenziedly against his bare chest. Its rhythm spurred him on, driving him wild with sensation and naked lust. Her eyes, previously closed, now flew open as she gasped out his name.

That was enough – the pressure building inside Daniel suddenly became too much and he gave in, a glorious liquefying heat spreading through them both. They held each other tightly, riding out the waves of pleasure engulfing them.

At last, Daniel felt his body relaxing and couldn't support himself anymore. He let himself collapse onto Sam, still within her and with her arms still tightly around his torso. She felt her heartrate begin to slow under his weight, his heavy warmth calming her.

He rolled off of her with a sigh. Unexpectedly, she snuggled up against him, looking up at him affectionately.

"Goodnight, Daniel," she murmured, and kissed him. Confused but not complaining, he kissed her back. With that, she turned over, pulling one of his arms across her body, and falling instantly asleep.

Daniel looked at the sleeping, glistening body pressed against his. This was not how he had expected his evening to go.

* * *

Jack's eyes narrowed as a flurry of emotions rippled just beneath the surface. Confusion – could Carter _really_ have been that drunk? A sort of evil pleasure – he was going to give them so much shit. Hurt – even though he had no right to, he felt that Carter had in some way betrayed him. Bemusement – he had honestly never seen this coming. Regret – if only he'd been able to convince her to stay at his place instead, it could've been him. And apprehension – he really wasn't sure how he would react around either of them knowing this. Plus, concern. Was this a serious thing? Would it continue? Was everything that he thought Carter felt for him a lie?

He looked up, brow furrowed, as he heard Teal'c repeat his name.

"Whut?"

"I said, how are you feeling this morning, O'Neill? Even though you are generally the least affected by the 'hangovers' that your species endures, you did imbibe rather more alcohol last night than is usual, even for you."

"Oh," Jack said, rubbing his eyes. "Just because I'm not a wuss like Carter and Daniel…" He peeked out from behind his fingers, and saw the two 'wusses' glance up at each other and hurriedly look away again. Yep, that confirmed it.

When they had finished coffee and, in Jack's case, cake, they stood up a little blearily. Teal'c excused himself with a nod of his head; Daniel mumbled something about a translation; Sam just wandered off in the direction of her lab. Jack ran to catch up with her.

"So…" he said, gesturing for her to continue.

"So what, sir?" Her voice was tired, frustrated.

"You and Daniel, huh? Kids these days, what will you do next…" He looked straight ahead, keeping his voice light. Sam froze, looking at him in horror, then quickly tried to cover her mistake.

"I don't know what you're talking about, sir."

"Come on, Carter, you don't have to lie to me. Besides, Daniel already told me." Sam narrowed her eyes at him.

"He would never do that…"

"A- _ha!_ " Jack exclaimed, making her jump. "I knew it." Sam remained silent for a few moments, and appeared to be struggling with herself.

"Sir, _please_ don't tell anyone," she blurted out. "And don't mention it to Daniel either… it was a mistake, it won't happen again. Nothing's changed, sir, I promise." He looked sideways at her as they reached the door to her lab. Her face was the epitome of hungover embarrassment.

"Oh, come on, Carter," he said after letting her stew for a beat. "When would I _ever_ do anything to make things awkward around here?" She saw the glimmer of evil in his eyes and visibly sagged.

"Yes, sir," she said miserably as he left. This was not going to end well.

After staring into space for a few minutes, she went to the phone hanging on the wall and dialled Daniel's extension.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Daniel, it's me."

"Oh. Uh…" She could hear him adjusting his demeanour. "Hey, Sam. What's up?"

"I—I just wanted to warn you, I think Colonel O'Neill might be on his way—"

But she was interrupted by a voice on the other end of the line saying, "Daniel!" far too enthusiastically. She groaned.

"Right, as always," Daniel said into the phone.

"Good luck," she said, and hung up.

Daniel screwed up his face for a moment to regain composure and then put on his happy face. He turned around to see Jack standing in his doorway, leaning nonchalantly against the frame, arms folded across his chest, unbe _liev_ ably smug expression on his face.

"Hey, Jack, how's it going?" he said in a forced voice.

"Hey, Daniel," Jack replied smugly. And then he just stood there, watching him, for what felt like an age. Daniel knew his play, knew he just had to outlast him, but he was tired and hungover and already frustrated and he couldn't do it.

"Alright! I slept with Sam," he exclaimed grumpily.

"A- _ha!_ "

"Yeah, yeah, get it over with." He turned his attention back to his desk. Suddenly, he felt a presence by his side and glanced up to see that Jack had assumed the stool next to him and was watching him intently.

"So?"

"So what?"

"So what was it like?" Daniel stared at him for a moment.

"Jack, I—no. No way."

"Oh, come _on_ ," Jack needled. "Where's the fun in doing it if you can't even tell me about it afterwards?" Daniel raised an eyebrow.

"Charming."

He managed to shake him off pretty quickly after that. Jack had a short attention span, and when Daniel just sat immobile and ignoring him for ten minutes, he wandered away grumbling something about this not being over. Daniel rolled his eyes.

Five minutes later, he came to a decision – it was difficult, but he needed to talk to Sam.

Knowing that she would dodge him if she knew he was coming, he didn't call her before heading up to her lab.

"Hey, Sam," he said when he entered, after pacing up and down in the corridor outside while locked in indecision.

"Oh!" Yes, he had startled her, and now she was looking like a deer in the headlights, desperate for a way out.

"I just talked to Jack…" He gestured vaguely towards his lab with a thumb. Nervously gritted his teeth. "Did you tell him? 'Cos he knew…"

"What? No!" Genuinely affronted. She hadn't told him. "He came in here looking all smug—" Daniel nodded. He understood. "—and said that you'd told him, and—"

"And you believed him?" Now it was Daniel's turn to be offended.

"No, of course not!" Now understanding dawned. "So—"

"—So you said that I'd never tell, and then he knew. Ah." He considered it for a moment. "Well. It could be worse, I guess." Sam raised an eyebrow at him. "No. You're right. It couldn't." That made her smile, which cheered him up a little. "Look, I don't really know where to go from here… and I wouldn't have brought it up, but now that Jack knows…"

"You're right," Sam said despondently, nodding. There was a pause as they thought, and then said at once,

"You go first."

They grinned at each other.

"We spend too much time together," Daniel joked. Sam laughed. "But seriously, you go first." Although she protested, she did.

"I… look. We were drunk, it happened, it's not a big thing. It won't happen again. It was a mistake." She took a deep breath. "I hope that's okay." Daniel cleared his throat.

"Yes. Y-yes, obviously," he said. "But, y'know, just because it was a mistake doesn't mean that it _shouldn't_ happen again…" Sam punched him in the arm.

"Oi, watch it, you," she quipped. Daniel feigned injury and that made her chuckle. He grinned too.

"I'm glad we're still good," he said, and she could hear the sincerity in his voice. "This doesn't change anything. You're still my best friend."

"Yeah. Nothing's changed," she replied. Her heart was warmed by his openness and his willingness to move past this. So many men wouldn't, she knew. But that was the thing about Daniel – he really was something special.

* * *

 ** _AN: And there you have it! This was a very different venture for me, so any and all feedback would be greatly appreciated! Hope you enjoyed it :)_**


End file.
